


Firsts

by CousinGreek



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Confident AJ, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Tezz, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinGreek/pseuds/CousinGreek
Summary: There's a first time for everything.





	1. First Night

For the first time in over a decade, Tezz was at a loss for words. A wave of unprecedented calmness passed over him and silenced the common anxiety that riddled him a wreck on most mornings. His back wasn’t cramped from the prior night’s stress, and his head wasn’t screaming a list of chores to be done that made him dread retreating back to his bed just hours later.

No, he was in a different bed today.

He woke up to the sun beaming on his face, a stark difference from the darkness he was used to from his own room’s drawn curtains. AJ’s room was cleaner than Tezz expected: hockey posters, various little knick-knacks from home, and a maple leaf flag patriotically hung over the head of his bed was the unique trademark of his room’s personality.

Tezz curled tighter in on himself, watching his boyfriend still pleasantly dozing the morning away. Messy platinum blond streaks hung in his closed eyes, a trail of drool puddling on his pillow. He only lightly snored, and Tezz thanked whatever god was out there for that. The man was as comfortable as a hibernating bear.

He turned onto his back and tucked an arm under his head as he gazed up to the ceiling painted with the sun’s incoming rays. Last night was a lucid blur of events. He had been working late again trying to decode more ancient artifacts inscribed with a language he was vaguely able to decipher. It had to be around one o’ clock when the lift lowered into the lab. Everyone else was already cozied up in their beds sound asleep like children on Christmas Eve, and Tezz was mindlessly typing up annotations near pieces of literature he would have Sage later examine for insight.

He and AJ hadn’t been together for even three months when the latter suggested that they share a room, ‘just for one night’. The blond would plead and would be turned down curtly every time he asked. Nothing could ever deter AJ from getting what he wanted. Every other night he would propose the offer in hopes of warming his boyfriend up to the idea. As they say, repetition is useful.

It wasn’t that the thought of being physically close with his other teammate was something that turned him off from pursuing more intimate affairs, that would never be the case. While he may be a stoic, unsociable man, he still had his wants, and from time to time he would delve into his desires just often enough to keep himself sane. In his dreams he had the bodaciousness to tell AJ  _ exactly _ how he felt with all his words falling perfectly into place. However, he was very much awake, and such courage was reserved for battle situations only.

Tezz had been on his red sentient moon for nine years. He went through puberty by himself, no father let alone stepfather to help guide him in the right direction. He was lucky he learned how to use a sharpened edge of broken Zurk shells and nearby pools of subterranean liquid to shave his face and  _ not _ get tetanus. Besides another classmate he had in elementary school, AJ was the only person he’d ever dated, and there was a fairly large difference in conversation behind closed doors from then to now. Although he hated to admit it, Tezz had no idea what he was opening himself up to. With unfamiliarity comes vulnerability. He vowed from the time he got stranded on that god forsaken moon that he would never allow himself to crack under the pressure of outside threats. He would make a plan of action, and stick to it.

But AJ wasn’t a threat--far from it, in fact. The man could barely hold himself together when he discovered he had accidentally squashed a ladybug the week prior. There was nothing intimidating, nor pressuring about him. And yet, Tezz’s heart raced when the blond pressed a sloppy kiss into his neck and had suggested last night that they go to bed together.

Some force, likely delirium and mania from lack of sleep, gifted Tezz the ability to confidently,  _ finally _ , walk his way to the other’s room and lay in his bed alongside him.

They were both in love with the thought of a chilly room to head back to, being from particularly cold climates, but he had the idea in the back of his mind that AJ turned his thermostat down just enough for snuggling to  _ not _ be the worst idea of the night. AJ was shocked Tezz was even agreeing to his proposition. Being so lithe, it was difficult for him to retain what warmth he had. In freezing battle zone climates, the Russian would be forced to lay his hands under a heating pad upon their return home, despite protection from his shocksuit. AJ supposed the close contact was just an added bonus of his restlessness the past few days.

The two chatted briefly for a few minutes (‘are you too cold?’, ‘do you need another blanket?’, ‘are you sure?’) before they nodded off together. And now Tezz was here, mind awakened from its welcomed rest and buzzing with contemporary ideas that made him sweat in 66 degrees of A/C. He still couldn’t shake the realization of how soundly he slept last night. No night terrors about his family, no waking up in tears as his bunker was discovered by red Sark minions in his dreams, just a peaceful transition from one workday to the next.

The inability to pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling was infuriating.

What would it mean for their relationship dynamic, if they began to take their relationship beyond light hand holding and kisses? Things like this were not the norm for Tezz. He could understand an action done in response to specific code written to perform said task, but there was no logical reason for his stomach to leap into his throat whenever he would get a simple text message from his boyfriend or an unexpected hand slip into his.

AJ was understanding when it came to almost every challenge placed before him. He was an observant person, not the blind oaf Tezz thought when he first joined the team. Even when the material was far over his grasp of understanding, he would still intently listen to Sherman’s enlightening lectures on why stereoisomers where crucial when it came to molecular bonding in zone material makeup. Tezz had to admit, his childish wonder  _ was _ a nice change from the usual eye rolls or confused faces they would normally get. AJ even offered to help in the laboratory and took up odd jobs such as cleaning or organizing physical information.

The blond was consistently there for the both of them. On busy days, he would bring them both lunch. On quiet days, he would take a seat in the lab and allow Tezz to explain how he survived on the red sentient moon for so long. Resurfaced memories that could normally spiral him into a panic attack were now casual and comfortable conversation when AJ was there.

_ ‘What if I get used to this...’ _

Tezz had nothing to respond with to his thought, or rather, he didn’t have time to think quick enough for an answer.

The sleeping bear of a man next to him finally stirred with a sharp inhale and a sigh through his nose as he stretched his arms above his head, his balled fist knocking into his bed frame gracelessly. He opened his eyes to meet Tezz’s, and smiled.

“Mornin’.”

The man was as happy as a lark in the mornings, and ended his nights with weary smiles and wishes of good dreams for everyone. His secret to being so goddamn cheerful all the time, Tezz would never know.

He gave a subtle smile back.

“Good morning.”

AJ rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm as he stretched a bulky arm over his partner’s chest.

“You sleep good?”

“I slept well. You?”

“Pretty good! Think I had a dream I was at Vert’s high school graduation and he gave a speech about how to make a PB and J to everyone… You ever get weird dreams like that?”

“AJ.”

Their weary gazes met suddenly. Tezz tilted his head and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek, purring as fingers softly ran through his messy bangs.

His mind went quiet once again.


	2. First Time

_ ‘StormShock portal opening in t-minus six minutes.’ _

AJ hated when the lights turned on by themselves. A nice slow fade into brightness would've been more courteous, but this was the fate of the multiverse they were talking about. The multiverse didn't care about courtesy, even at 6 in the morning.

He stirred and sat up, disregarding all fatigue of the moment to habitually stumble out of bed and grab a clean shock suit out of his closet. ‘So many choices!’, he would gasp as he did his laundry every week. The crack could make a few members of the team smile but one. One in particular would look up to see the cause of the disruption and promptly delve right back into historical Sentient records. AJ was happy if he managed to even stand witness to said member pulling his attention away from his studies and gifting it to something else. AJ always watched in hopes of seeing his lips curl into any semblance of a grin. Sometimes he got lucky. Sometimes he would get a glance of annoyance instead.

But after months of trial and error, he finally managed to make Tezz stick around despite his bad jokes and eccentric demeanor.

He almost forgot the presence of said Russian until he let out a groan before swinging his slender legs over his edge of their bed. Both of the young men were typically ready to serve their respective roles on the team bright and early each day, but today was different. They were sluggish, bodies fatigued and sore. Memories of the previous night replayed through AJ’s head, of all their longing touches victim to lust before reason had a chance to interrupt. Another, much more lithe body, pressed against his, begging to be admired after months of transforming from a sickly starved frame into graspable fat and shy muscle.

His ribs were still aching and the deep scratches draped across his back stung against the fabric of the suit, but the rest of his body felt lighter than air. It was a perfect high of satisfaction with just enough hold on his mind to make him go back for more as soon as this zone was secured. It crept through his core like a virus. It had been at least three years since his wild college days of sneaking into frat parties to shotgun cheap beer and wilder nights with his ex. He had forgotten just how invigorating sex with someone else could be. The reactions, the sounds, the emotions, they all drove AJ up a wall as he recognized what he’d been missing.

It was even more exciting when having it with someone so inexperienced. AJ was no sex god, but to a socially gauche person like Tezz, he might as well been one. The Russian was consumed by his studies. If he barely had time to break for a meal, he certainly wouldn't allocate time just for self pleasure. Giving his boyfriend his first orgasm was just the beginning of his new era. Knowing he had the power to elicit helpless moans out of the team’s most stoic, most hard-edged member was certainly a bonus. He never even knew if Tezz had an interest for sex until the day prior. 

He came into AJ’s room with his guns down and ended his night in a fit of giggles and novel smiles curled up in light gray sheets.

Maybe all the initial hostility of his rescue and subsequent acclimation back into a social life could've been avoided with a simple blowjob once in a while. Judging from their time last night, AJ’s theory was looking more and more promising. Tezz would probably even give Spinner the time of day now.

The alarm was pulsing in AJ’s head.

So he did what it was screaming at him to do and he picked a suit off the rack before closing his closet. He slipped on his pants first, then fitting his arms through the tight sleeves and reaching behind him for the zipper. Usually dressing himself wasn't something AJ considered difficult, but all the scratches and the tension in his shoulders were proving to be a prominent side effect of getting back in the game. He turned to see his fellow teammate stretching his long legs through his own suit.

Frankly, AJ would've preferred them around his neck, but he digressed.

“Mind zipping me up?”

Tezz looked absolutely drained. What once was a hyper-focused physicist was revealed to be nothing more than an tired young man still gathering himself before his morning cup of 2-heaping-scoops-per-serving coffee. His hair disheveled and his boxers slipped halfway down the curve of his hip, Tezz processed the request and put the finishing touch on his boyfriend’s outfit.

Hands gingerly held the blond’s face as he turned around and lips planted themselves on his own. The afterglow was still radiating deep and warm within the pit of AJ’s stomach. He found himself walking the thin line of affection and arousal again as he ran a gloved set of fingers through lovely prematurely graying ebony bangs. Tezz sank his teeth into AJ’s lower lip.

The blaring pangs of the alarm were easy to ignore like this.

AJ suddenly pulled away from his partner's hold, taking his jaw and squeezing his lips together. He kissed those sweet lips once again.

“Excuse me sir, but  _ what _ have you done with my boyfriend?”

Two more.

“He’s about your height, cute accent, usually grumpy, master of all things magnetic--”

AJ landed one last peck to the corner of his mouth. Tezz wriggled out his grip with a hum of a laugh.

“Good morning, Anthony.”

They exchanged kisses competitively, each going back in to have the last taste of the other. AJ missed being in a relationship in general for these little things. Waking up in an empty bed was something he never wanted to resort to again.

Tezz instinctively slipped his hands around AJ’s wrists as strong arms wrapped around his slim waist, spreading up the length of his back like wildfire on his skin.

“Maybe you should get dressed. Wouldn't want you to go into a zone without any clothes on.”

“Not like you would complain..."

_ ‘StormShock approaching in t-minus three minutes.’ _

At this point AJ wasn’t sure if they’d make it to their vehicles in time. Teeth had just began to sink into his throat and pull out delicious whimpers when a loud banging in his door broke them apart.

“Let’s go AJ! We need you this time!”

The couple exchanged one final parting kiss before finally collecting themselves and emerging as two normal teammates, just like the day before.

* * *

 

Watching the GearSlammer speed out with the rest of the team was bittersweet, but it was what had to be done. Better to get to work bright and early than to laze valuable time away. Tezz claimed his usual spot next to the younger Cortez, acting as technical and strategic backup. Sage was also hard at work analyzing the zone their team was about to speed through. Spinner retreated to the kitchen for an early breakfast, claiming he’d be of no use in a battle zone full of dense vegetation and no technology to hack.

And so it was business as usual. He and Sherman had small talk during missions where they were left together, usually about theories concerning the war against the reds. It was stimulating to discuss ideas with a teammate of such high intellect--certainly more stimulating than working on vehicles all day or playing video games. While Sherman was one of the smartest tactical experts on the team, his character was nothing to ignore either. Tezz found himself letting his guard down not only for AJ but for the younger Cortez as well. So many hours in the lab, so much energy invested together into projects still in the works, Tezz should have calculated the slip up coming.

Sherman was the one and only witness to his... _ soft side.  _ He had noticed the small clues of the Hub’s newest mystery so easily that it made Tezz even embarrassed to attempt hiding it anymore. It started first with the accidental text to Sherman including a good morning with  _ several _ orange heart emojis which Tezz had to promptly apologize for. Second was the increase of AJ’s presence in the lab. The blond didn't know fusion from fission but he seemed incredibly interested in Tezz’s research on electromagnetic forces on other planets throughout the multiverse relative to their distance from nearby galaxies. It was dry even for Sherman to sit through. The final clue came recently when Tezz began to enjoy donning turtlenecks in the dead middle of Nevada’s summer heat.

While the man wasn’t exactly the best at concealing the secret part of his life on the team, he’d be damned if he would let anyone know who he was fooling around with.

Except Sherman.

Sage drifted over to a different area of the Hub, leaving the two scientists to their own devices. Sherman checked to see if his brother had finished with his breakfast before focusing his attention to his friend.

“How are you and,  _ you know who?” _

Tezz continued to record coordinates and observe the terrain of the area, switching back and forth between the computer system and his own personal multiverse map.

“Fine.”

“You look tired…”

“When am I not?”, he muttered dryly.

Sherman shot his lab partner a weak smile.

“More than usual this time.”

Tezz responded with a wordless shrug and hoped that it would be the end of that conversation. Sherman may have been aware of his liking toward the newest member of the team, but no one could know of the depraved, hungry side lingering beneath the surface of such a distinguished and professional physicist.

But feeling strong hips rut vehemently into the backs of his thighs was far more intoxicating than any cheap canned beer Vert stocked up on. AJ brought him nearly to accepting God last night. Language he had never considered before suddenly forced itself in his stream of pleas and whimpers. His brain had more important things to focus on than what came out of his mouth. Any man that could force Tezz’s words from English back into Russian using only his body’s natural responses to stimulus was worth any amount of his attention.

Tezz was brought back into the conversation by Sherman suddenly clearing his throat.

“Well, is everything alright?”

‘ _ Everything is absolutely fucking perfect _ .’

“We may have been awake for much later than what we are used to last night.”

“Doing what?”

Like hell if he would, as Zoom once put it, ‘kiss and tell’. The last thing Tezz needed was another tip for the man to investigate.

His image would be muddied with associations of sex, just an animal driven by the desire for sexual gratification. He couldn't have someone he considered his teammate and colleague see him in that dim light. Sex was for those that could not help themselves to act on primal urges, he had been taught. Tezz was stronger than that. He had math to do and worlds to discover.

Although, if he had to be honest with himself, which Tezz hated having to do, he  _ was _ a simple being. He wasn't a sentient or Sark or other higher cognitive entity. He was just a human, relying on neural depolarization and action potentials to flood his body with surreal levels of dopamine and endorphins to spiral him into unprecedented rapture.

Sherman was also a simple man of simple values. He proved himself amazingly trustworthy and even let Tezz know of his own secrets. Not even Spinner was aware of his younger brother’s blossoming relationship with a certain red headed artillery expert. Sherman told him more things about each team member than Tezz could've possibly come to uncover himself. Sherman told him about their past missions, the other relationships on the team, the secrets to gaining the respect of each person, he knew it all. It only seemed fair that he find out more.

Tezz sighed.

“We may have also...engaged in physical relations common in long term relationships.”

“Is that why the both of you were late to the floor?”

Tezz ran his tongue over his teeth. He could still taste the sweat of AJ’s shoulder that he used in lieu of a pillow or leather strap.

“I’m guessing the stiffness in my back is also a polite hint?”

Sherman cracked a grin in response to his friend’s stubbornness. He could only hope said physical relations would help relieve some stress on the physicist. 

The remainder of the team sped their way through the now secured zone, back to the safety of their own planet where the largest of their worries were limited to gossip and superficial arguments.

It felt relieving to be able to imply his new experience with someone of Sherman’s trust. He wouldn't have to force the other at glove-point to keep quiet. They both knew better at this point to maintain their respect and go on their ways. And as the rest of the team arrived back to their respective spots in the Hub, Tezz couldn't help but notice Sherman waiting by the Reverb.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written and actually finished in yeARS. I love them too much.


End file.
